


Answer me this

by Pizzapig



Category: independent - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzapig/pseuds/Pizzapig
Summary: Just depressing shit





	Answer me this

One...  
Two...  
Three...  
Four...  
Five...  
Now! 

I stepped out in front of the car. A decision that had been building for a life time. An action that had taken a mere moment to enact. One step; Two; three; Four; five. The sound of breaks screeching on the road. The smell of burning rubber. The headlights blinding. Blackness; screaming. 

A selfish move, I knew it. I had thought about it for a long time but it was the only move I had left. 

Death? or suffering?

You choose. Please? Try.  
Death....? Or suffering....?  
Which one can you live with? 

You think you know the answer.  
I don't.  
But I know what it feels like.  
Suffering.  
It ebbs; it flows.  
You're happy. Wonderiously so. So happy you forget.  
You can forget your heart, Your soul, your life, Your everything. You forget for mere moment. You forget who you are. What you are. You are loved. You are good, true, worthy. 

Twice as much as it ebbs. Suffering will flow. The black wave rushes to the shore.  
Remember me? The darkness. I am you. You are me. I am suffocating, I will surround your soul. Trying to extinguish the light of your heart. You're hated. You're bad. You're false, unworthy. I will make you remember EVERYTHING. 

It is hard to swim as the black waves rush up and over. Fast and inconsolable.

You will wish, you will beg: Please. Someone. Help. 

Unfortunately trapped below the waves no one can reach you. 

You are:  
Alone;  
Empty;  
And Abandoned. 

Now please tell me:  
Death?  
Or  
Suffering?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long.  
> Everything I try to write this is the type of shit that comes out. So this is my apology. Please try to understand why I abandoned my stories. ❤❤❤


End file.
